


run

by kiyala



Category: Looper (2012)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((SPOILERS FOR THE FILM!)) You can try to stop things from happening. That doesn't mean you succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, written because I couldn't get this particular "what if" out of my mind.
> 
> Written for my lovely friend, [doyoureadtolkien](http://doyoureadtolkien.tumblr.com/) ♥

His mother raised him well. As well as she could anyway, when she didn't really understand what he was capable of. He can’t blame her; he'd barely understood it at the time. She would try and help him control it, and he would do his best to learn.

He gets it, in the end, but it's too late for her. She's nothing but a missed step, a gasp for breath, a smear on the wall and crushing guilt. He remembers this one better than his aunt. He remembers trying to stop it, and not being able to. 

The one thing Sara taught him properly, though, is that now, he has to run. 

There's a stash of silver in the back of the cupboard, hidden in a backpack. He picks it up and it gapes open a little. He can see the folded clothes, the packs of food. The note.

She tells him that it wasn't his fault. She tells him that he'll learn. She calls him her baby boy and promises that everything's going to be okay. 

He puts the backpack on through the tears, wiping them away, his hands coming back red from some of the blood he's missed. 

She knew this would happen. She believed she could change it, but some part of her knew that not matter what she did…

He rubs a hand over his face, his backpack already feeling heavy. The train isn't far from here. 

_Cid_ , he can hear her voice. _It’s time to go, Cid_.

He’s never going to use that name again. He can’t. Not when all he hears is Sara’s voice.

With one last look at the mess he's left behind, he _runs_.


End file.
